


Came for the fish, left with the owner

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, HYDRA Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: He watches him take his new fish and leave. Jack hopes he doesn’t kill these ones too.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Came for the fish, left with the owner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Setting: A Pet Store' square for my MCU Kink Bingo card.

Up close, when Jack’s examining Pietro’s scribbled writing in blue marker on the plastic bag with a pair of killifish inside, is when he recognizes the man standing before him.

“You were here last week, weren’t you?” He lets out, entering the price. “Didn’t you get that ten gallon we had on sale and some Fancy Guppies for it?”

There’s a color that comes up across the man’s handsome, sharp features before he looks anywhere but at Jack’s face. “Sure did.”

“You’re a beginner hobbyist, right? I know it’s none of my business what you buy but it may be easier for your community tank if you waited a little longer for the Guppies to settle in and for you to get used to taking care of them. Plus Killies will require a bigger tank as they grow, probably a 20 gallon.”

The guy’s face only flushes a bit more and he reaches a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Well, there ain’t no community tank. I kinda ended up killin’ the Guppies..” 

“Uhm, oh. Well, mistakes happen.” He’s had numerous first time fish keepers come back to say their fish died, with human error usually being the culprit so he’s not at all surprised.

“I forgot to feed ‘em.” The man clarifies, cutting into Jack’s thoughts but still avoiding eye contact.

Jack believes it. Once the setup is done and over with, some people tend to forget they own them if they never have before. 

“Oh, poor Guppies. Well, hopefully this time you remember. Also try to keep the lid closed at all times, Killies tend to jump.” 

“Thanks.”

He watches him take his new fish and leave. Jack hopes he doesn’t kill these ones too.

*****

He’s back again three weeks later, and while Jack never thought he’d see him anymore, he’s kind of glad to despite hoping it’s not because he’s shopping for new fish. 

Turns out he’s wrong when Wanda disappears behind the stock aisles and towards the tanks with him before he comes back holding another plastic bag containing Cherry Barbs. If he was trying not to look guilty, he was failing miserably. 

“So, Barbs this time huh? Did your Killies die?”

The tips of the man’s ears go red and he shrugs. “I was doin’ fine but then I left the lid open after feedin’ em and I had to get the door. I only remembered I did when I came home from work and it was too late by then. S’was like they’d ‘ave preferred to die than live with me.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile sympathetically. “I don’t think it’s that, it’s just something they naturally do, but..are you sure you want to get more fish? Maybe a gecko or a hamster would be preferable?”

“I’m gonna take care of these ones.” He says, Jack seeing his jaw set in a stubborn way just before he looks up at him and they finally get to lock eyes with each other. He tries his best not to lose himself in those coppery golds and remembers this was just a customer interested in being here for some fish. He does admit though, they’re really nice. 

“I hope so.” Jack says as he goes to the register, forcing himself to look away and hoping the man understands that he really means that.

*****

A month’s passed and Jack kind of wished the fished died so he’d get another visit from the mysterious stranger. He knows it’s a terrible thought to have but he kind of misses seeing him around when he’s so used to mostly seeing young children visit, or families picking up the essentials. It’s silly too, to want to see someone he’s only run into three times but there’s something fascinating about him and he can’t really help himself over it. 

A thought also crosses his mind that maybe the fish did actually die and he just gave up. It makes his heart sink a little and he tries to distract himself with inventory over it. 

It’s another month when he sees him again, hair wet and pushed back and in shorts despite it raining outside. Actually, he looks like he just threw on whatever was on hand and Jack’s really confused.

“Hey. Please don’t tell me they died.”

“Uh no- “ The man turns and heads towards the tanks on display, helping himself to one of the boxed up 10 gallons lining the floor. “But if I don’t fix things, they jus might.” 

Jack’s not sure what to say to that, but ducks behind the counter to ring up the tank all the same. Mystery guy’s flushed and breathing a little heavy, and Jack can’t help staring a little too long.

“My friend sorta bumped into the tank. Wasn’t a bad one but it hit the back wall frame kinda weird, now it’s leakin’. Anyway, he offered to buy a new one and ‘ere I am.”

Jack pictures Brock stepping out of the shower (because that’s how he looks, he realizes.), a friend panicking, some yelling, a quick change of clothes and now they’re here. He really hopes it isn’t a fast leak. 

He rings him up, it gets paid for and before he can take off like a bat out of hell, Jack keeps a firm grip on the box so their eyes can meet. “Your fish can be comfortable in a clean bucket of their aquarium water overnight so don’t hurriedly throw them into the new tank with fresh dechlorinated water, it’ll shock them.” 

Jack picked up one of their business cards, jotting his personal number down on the back before holding it out for the man. “Call me if you need any advice, even when we’re closed. Okay?”

Nodding hastily, the guy takes and shoves the card into his pocket before lifting the tank and walking out of the store.

He doesn’t call and Jack’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad one.

*****

It’s the shortest time between visits when the man comes back a couple days later. His hands are shoved into his pockets and he looks around in a weird suspicious way from what Jack can see sweeping up between the dog and cat aisle before he’s noticed and the man heads straight over. 

“Hi again. You didn’t call, I hope that means the Barbs were okay.”

“Hey.” A smirk appears across his face and Jack can’t help feel something flare up inside him. He does his best to ignore it. “Nah, they’re fine. I followed yer advice.” 

“Good, I’m glad. I’d hate for that to be your last straw or anything.” He propped his arm against the top of the broom handle. “So what can I help you with today?”

His handsome stranger pulled his hand out from his pocket, holding up the card he’d given him, his name and number looking back.

“I jus wanted to ask about the number on the back ‘ere. You said it’s fer advice but I was wonderin’ if I could call fer maybe a date?”

Now it was Jack’s turn to feel nervous, blinking in surprise. “Really?” 

“Yeah, if yer interested.” A hand’s offered. “M’name’s Brock by the way.” 

He takes it immediately. “Jack, but then you knew that already.”

“Yeah, I did.” Brock says, his grip firm. “Still, I’d like to learn a helluva lot more.”

Funny, Jack’s got the exact same idea and accepts Brock’s offer with a nod.


End file.
